


March 8, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled with his daughter after her spirit materialized and she mentioned never loathing him.





	March 8, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled with his daughter after her spirit materialized and she mentioned never loathing him due to his inability to protect her from a Smallville villain's attack recently.

THE END


End file.
